Halloween with the Michaelis family
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are hosting a small Halloween party. and I only own my characters
1. Chapter 1

"Agni, hurry we mustn't keep Ciel and Sebastian waiting." Soma said as they approached the castle. From behind they could hear a small child giggling and turned to find Alois and Naveen who was holding their daughter. Lenora was dressed in orange with a small green hat.

"Mummy,mummy!" She cried clapping her hands excited as her mother made her favorite doll dance for her, Naveen smiled.

"Agni, what a happy family they are."The prince said with delight. They allowed the demons to pass them.

"Cousin Lizzy, look it is the mummy man and the other one!" Rachel cried out as she,Sebastian and Rowan made their way home carrying several bags.

"That's prince Soma sweetheart." Lizzy informed her. The young demon girl twirled around happily before offering a greeting.

"Hello, does mommy know you are visiting?"

"I hope so, we got an invitation." Soma said holding it up.

"Yay!" She skipped to the front door and ran inside.

"Sister Rachel is so funny!" Rowan laughed. Sebastian merely shook his head.

"Please come inside, it's a bit chilly tonight. You're a little early but please make yourselves comfortable.

"let Agni help you with those bags." Agni moved forward and took the bags from Lizzy.

"Thank you." She smiled as they entered.

The castle seemed like a different place, jack o lanterns were placed in the entrance to light their way in the darkened hall. Children's laughter could be heard through the darkness and Soma felt a chill.

"You do know Ciel and I have children don't you?" Sebastian reminded him. Lizzy tried to hide her the group reached the sitting room, it was fully lit and Ciel was placing the finishing touches on Angelina and Kathryn's. Costumes.

The twin girls sat on the floor next to their mother who smiled at them.

"Ciel, they're adorable!" Lizzy shrieked upon seeing them.

Sebastian gave his bags to Cynna in exchange for the camera he was bringing Ciel.

"You two are simply the most lovely little kitties I've ever seen."

"They're not 'Kitties."Ciel protested. "Kathryn is a black panther and Angelina is a tiger, can't you see that?"

"Pardon me my dearest one but both a tiger and a panther are both-"

"quiet. You picked the costumes so I get to have my say in this. You will not refer to our daughters as kitties. Kathryn,tell daddy 'No,No,No." The child grinned widely as she pointed to Sebastian.

"na,na,na!" She cried. Angelina didn't seem interested in what her sister was saying. She seemed to feel left out but Ciel quickly changed that.

"Angelina, tell daddy what tigers say." She tilted her head slightly.

"it's alright,Mommy said to, just for today." The child turned back to her father and began to growl and bounce." Lizzy squealed in delight.

"Are you going to take the picture?" Ciel asked watching Sebastian play with the twins.

"Of course. We should get one of all the children later,as a group." Ciel sighed.

"Are you mad,don't we always,one by-"

"Relax my dear one. You may frighten the little ones."

"I hate you."Ciel said and was suddenly pulled close to his mate.

"You wish you could."Sebastian kissed him.

"Mama, look,I am ready for Halloween and Vincent is almost ready." Evian entered the room and Ciel could hardly believe what he saw.

Evian smiled up at him in a black tailcoat complete with white shirt and black tie.

"Mama, I am a baby Dad. Do you like it?"

"Where did you get those?"

"Cynna made them from dad's butler coat and shirt. They tie is dad's too but Cynna had to make it smaller. I wanted to be something happy but it is not just dad." He held up his hand and showed everyone a smaller replica of Ciel's ring.

"I see, very creative my son. I'm both flattered by it and proud that you came up with the idea on your own."Sebastian praised.

"Mommy,dad guess what I am!" Vincent cried. Ciel turned to him. Vincent stood in front of him. Vincent wore a black cape and smiled revealing his teeth.

"Are you a monkey?" Sebastian asked playfully. Vincent shook his head.

"You're a puppy." Ciel said.

"No."Vincent giggled.

"A pirate?" Alois asked.

"Silly Alois pirates do not wear capes."

"We haven't the slightest idea,please enlighten us."

"I am a scary whampire!" Vincent announced to the amusement of everyone in the room.

"goodness, whatever shall we do?" Sebastian asked pretending to be afraid.

"I am going to bite dad!" Vincent cried out as Sebastian ran around the room allow his young son to chase him.

Everyone laughed.

"Why not chase your mother?"

"Silly Dad, mommy is my mommy, you said it isn't nice to bite mommy."

"You did tell them that." Ciel added.

"I did didn't I, well at least I know he was paying attention to his lesson."

"Mum, I'm back and all ready!" Rowan entered the room with his bear.

"I don't think you can guess what I am...i am a werebear!"

"that's interesting, what is that?" Alois asked.

"Instead of a puppy, I turn into a bear and play with Lovey all night!" Suddenly the costume made sense to Ciel. Rowan's brown jagged 'fur' and the ears that resembled Lovey's.

"Wonderful. You children certainly have an amazing imagination." Sebastian said now holding Vincent at arms length as the child continued to attempt running in mid air while playfully snapping at his father.

"Ciel, your children are very inventive, you encourage them to really be what they want, you are an excellent mother." Soma said.

Rachel who had just joined the group turned to him.

"We all know mommy is the best mommy in the whole world why do you not know?"

"Rachel Ann, be nice." Ciel warned. She skipped over to the center of the room and twirled in her sparkling pink dress. A pink hat had been placed on her head and she wore long black gloves. Ciel sighed.

"What are you tonight princess?" Naveen inquired.

"I am the prettiest thing ever. I am mommy!" She beamed.

"Mommy and daddy said I was allowed to be something else. I wanted to be the prettiest,smartest, nicest, bravest happiest thing in the world and nothing is a happier thing than my mommy!" Ciel was touched by his daughter's words.

" we seem to be missing some of our guests, while we wait,if you would all follow me, I will lead you to the ballroom and -"

"Not yet Dad, we want to tell scary stories!" Rowan said.

"you're not old enough for that." Ciel said sternly.

"Oh please mommy, please let us have scary stories, I will tell one. Please?" Rachel begged.

"no. You won't sleep for a month,I won't have it."

"Ciel dear,let the children tell us their stories,what harm can it do?"Sebastian nuzzled him softly.

"Alright,but if they get scared it's your responsibility to handle it."

"Very well. Rachel, my darling daughter,please tell us your story." Rachel nodded and the room got quiet.

"My Rachel story is about a little girl and her kitty...and they were scary!" Ciel glanced over at Sebastian. He couldn't imagine what Rachel might come up with,but from knowing her, he knew she had a talent for working herself up he hoped Sebastian would be prepared.

A/N:Sorry it's so late being posted. I haven't planned this but then it popped into my head so it's going to be finished after Halloween. I hope you like it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel cleared her throat before speaking.

"Once upon a time, a little Rachel and her kitty liked to be scary. They would hide and jump out at Rachel's mommy and daddy. Rachel loves her mommy and daddy very much but it is fun to be scary.

One day Rachel took her kitty to be scary and she put the kitty down so it could be safe but when she looked back at her pretty kitty...it was not there!" Ciel sighed he knew what was coming.

"Little Rachel looked and looked and it was dark and scary and Rachel could not find her kitty and - and then-" she rubbed the tears from her eyes and Ciel walked over to her lifting her into his arms.

"Then Rachel's mother found her gave her lots of hugs and helped her find her kitty. little Rachel took her kitty and her mother and together they set off to scare her father who ran from the room so fast he didn't watch where he was going and when he finally stopped, he realized that he had just about run into a red haired man who was so annoying he ran straight back home only to find little Rachel and her mother laughing. Rachel gave her father a hug and together,they played with the kitty until bedtime." Ciel finished for her as she cried on his shoulder.

"That is a happy thing Mommy I was so afraid and sad because the kitty was lost." She said. "But daddy running into the red man was funny. Thank you for helping with my story Mommy." She snuggled Ciel grabbing onto his jacket.

"I don't understand how that story was scary at all. It was just a little girl and a cat who-"

"It might not be scary to you, but Rachel is a child, her fear is to lose what she loves, she loves her family but she knows they would never leave her. So she turned to the kittens." Alois explained.

"Yes, Alois, you are right, how do you know?"Rachel asked.

"Just a feeling I had."

"Poor sister Rachel." The boys said in unison.

"Well then, I think that's enough stories for one day. Ciel may have my head if we continue."

"Pardon me, Hannah,Luca, and the Phantomhives have arrived accompanied by Madam Red and Scarlet." Cynna said giving a short bow.

"Thank you, send them in." Sebastian replied.

"This is good. I love them mommy. They are fun. Grandma Rachel and Grandpa Vincent like us."

"They love you very much." Ciel said putting his daughter down and turning to the children who stood up instantly ready to run to their family.

"Children, you be easy with your grandparents, Madam Red and little Scarlet don't run into them. I know you're excited by it's not nice to knock them over."

"We didn't mean to mum." Rowan said innocently.

"I know you didn't, they weren't angry with any of you. We just need to be gentle."

"Can Grandfather and Grandmother bring aunt Bethy?" Vincent asked.

"They'll be along, after all, it's a celebration he has enjoyed for many years." Sebastian said picking Kathryn and Angelina up.

"Do they dress up too daddy?" Rachel tilted her head slightly in curiosity.

"No dear one. Your grandfather is scary enough for most people without a costume."

"Can we make grandfather wear the bunny ears cousin Lizzy let us play with?" Sebastian shook his head.

"No. He wouldn't like that. He may become...cranky."

"if you think for a second I'd let him be 'Cranky" with my children-"

"Ciel, he wouldn't dare try. You frighten him. He often tells me you could completely take over and be the scariest devil hell has ever seen."

"I don't want to take over, but when someone does something to my little ones-"

"Mama makes them run away!" Evian grinned. The comment was met with applause from his sisters and brothers.

"That's right I do. As your mother it's part of what I do." Ciel said as He walked closer to the door to greet his family.

"I will tell Grandpa and Grandma that my mum is very good at taking care of us."

"I'm certain they already know Rowan." Sebastian patted his youngest son's head.

Moments later, Hannah and Luca appeared leading the guests into the room. Luca immediately rushed for Alois, in his hands he held a box which he held out to the older boy.

"Brother, I got a present for you!" Luca cried excitedly. Alois took the box.

"You didn't have to bring me anything." Alois replied setting the box beside him and embracing Luca.

"It's from me and Hannah. We made it together!"

"Thank you." He smiled at them and opened the gift. Inside he found a paper crown decorated with an assortment of colors, and a cloak.

"I always call you your highness so we made you this costume, I made the crown all by myself, Hannah made the cloak. Do you like it?" Alois hugged him again.

"I love it, it's perfect." He then moved to hug Hannah.

"Thank you Hannah, it's lovely." Hannah returned the hugs and smiled.

"You're welcome, it makes me happy to see that you enjoy it."She watched as Alois put the costume on.

"It suits you precious one " Naveen commented lovingly.

"Grandpa, Grandma, Madame Red, you came to us, I am so happy." Vincent shouted running to the guests and he was lifted from the floor and into his grandfather's arms.

"We wouldn't miss a chance to see our family, you are all very important to us."

"We love you!" The young demon cried throwing his arms around the older Vincent 's neck.

"And we love you as well Vincent.

"Guess what I am being grandpa." He said excitedly.

"Let's see, are you a little prince?"

"yes, but not today grandpa, we are something else, except mommy, dad is dressed as a person because he is so scary he would make everyone but mommy and us away." Vincent whispered.

"What are you being then little one?"

"A whampire, are you afraid?" Little Vincent wiggled his fingers at his grandparents.

"Those are frightening creatures, Rachel dear, whatever should we do?" Vincent Phantomhive asked pretending to be afraid. Little Vincent giggled.

"It is okay, I will not bite you. Only my dad." The group laughed.

"Why must it always be me?" Sebastian complained playfully.

"Because you're the one who encourages them to play rough. " Ciel replied.

"They're young demons, eventually they will need the skills that come from such play. My father did it for me and you see how I turned out." Ciel smirked.

"Yes, soft."

"I am not soft, I am still a vicious and cruel monster capable of the most terrible deeds you can think of and more. I simply don't need to be so with my family. I've no wish to harm you or our children and so I have no use for such behavior at the present time. I am simply more family friendly." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Family friendly you say, that means you're suitable for young children to be around, not scary and no Terrible deeds' family friendly is the exact same thing as soft."

"Is that so, if you recall just the other day I -"

"It doesn't count." Ciel said before hugging his family and inviting them to sit down.

"It most certainly -"

"If I may interject, we do have guests, perhaps now isn't the beat time to argue." Tanaka said. Ciel sighed, Tanaka had spoken, the argument ceased. The guests looked on in amusement.

"You must teach me that trick." Cynna said joining them.

"It's not a trick at all. The young master trusts my judgment and values my opinion, it's quite an honor you see."

"Yes, it's clear that you're a respected member of our staff,given the way master Ciel speaks of you."

"How does our Ciel speak of him, with the most respect possible I would hope." The former earl said

"I should say so," Sebastian answered. " he always says says you can't argue with Tanaka, his reasoning says quite a bit."

"What reason is that?"

"He's Tanaka. You can't argue with him." Ciel replied.

"I see, that's very sweet that you value him so much." Rachel Phantomhive smiled.

"Ciel values all of our staff, he has even invited them to join the party. The others should be along shortly."

"Dad, while we wait, will you tell us a scary story?" Rowan asked.

"My dear son, if I told you a scary story, your mother would be very angry with me." Sebastian explained.

"Angry is an understatement." Ciel replied glaring at his mate.

"But you know lots don't you?" The little demon pressed on.

"I do, I happen to be the subject of many myself."

"Please dad, it's supposed to be scary today tell us."

"Don't you dare." Ciel warned.

"But dear one, I will make it as child friendly as possible, I promise."

"No, don't think that because you're their father I won't -"

"I know you would, without hesitation. I wouldn't be so foolish. Trust me." Sebastian requested. Ciel said nothing.

"Young Master, Sebastian would never harm you or your children,do you agree with that statement?" Tanaka asked.

"Yes." Ciel said crossing his arms.

"You are his mate, you must trust him to make decisions regarding your little ones, I realize they may not seem to you what you would want exactly but they should experience these things. I understand you wanting to protect them, I honestly do and I commend that, however you cannot shield them forever." Tanaka said gently. The children smiled.

"Don't tell them anything really scary. You'll regret ever meeting me if you do." Ciel said finally.

"Not possible. There's nothing in this world you could ever do that will make me regret you. I love you very much, and the love of a demon is not easily given and it is eternal." Sebastian kissed Ciel softly.

"I mean it, don't scare my children." He warned once more. Sebastian nuzzled him briefly until a smile crept onto Ciel's face.

"That's much better." Sebastian smiled back.

"They're so adorable!" Lizzy cried.

"Now then, the story I'm about to tell you is the story of a young boy who found himself in a frightening situation with a great and terrible beast." The children sat down on the floor and stared up at their father silently. The Michaelis boys sat close to Rachel and Evian took her hand while Rowan took the other.

"We are here sister, we will protect you if you are afraid." Vincent promised, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you brothers, I am ready for the story now because you are here." The princess grinned. Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard soon joined them and Sebastian began his tale.


End file.
